In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), various technologies for improving system throughput have been discussed. It may be said that a first shortcut for improving the system throughput is increasing a frequency to be used. In the 3GPP, the technology of carrier aggregation (CA) has been considered in Release 10 and Release 11. CA is a technology for improving the system throughput and a maximum data rate by aggregating component carriers (CCs) having a bandwidth of 20 MHz for use. A frequency band available as a CC must adopt the technology of such CA. Thus, a frequency band available for wireless communication of a cellular system is required.
For example, in Patent Literature 1 technology which enables a registered frequency band available for a registered provider and an unlicensed band available when a predetermined condition is satisfied to be used in addition to a dedicated frequency band allocated to each provider for exclusive use is disclosed.